Drunk
by Mactaylorsgirl
Summary: Mac gets drunk and remembers his old porn stash
1. Chapter 1

Detective Mac Taylor just came home from a double shift. It had been a hard case that needed his extra attention so he didn't eat or sleep much. So when he got home, after everything could be handle at the lab with out his attention , he went straight to the fridge and grabbed a 6-pack of beer and slumped down on the sofa.

''ahhh'' he sighed after gulping down half of the brown liquid. Soon, he was onto his 7th beer and he was defiantly feelings the effects. Drunkenness took over him.

He slowly got off the couch, and stumbled towards his cd player and put on some sort of jazz music which was his favourite. It reminded him of his Marine , he remembered a particular conversation with his old Marine buddy.

_Flashbacks_

_A 23 year old Mac Taylor was sat on his bunk bed bored out of his mind in the Marine base when a couple of his best friend walked up to him with some sort of box._

_''Hey Mac'' Jason his best friend boomed in a broad Chicago accent, he and Mac grew up together and they both decided to join the Marines. ._

_''Hey jay, you alright? Mac asked. _

_''Yeah man listen, my brother just sent me a package over and I want you to have a look._

_''oh''? Said Mac curiously. He sat up right on his bed to get a better look._

_''Yeah''. Jason replied and proceeded to open the box''._

_As he opened the box, there was about 5 magazines of Playboy, Penthouse and other porn magazines and also stuffed underneath them were an array of Porn DVD._

_''What the hell jay?'' Mac said curiously, he was really confused as to why jason would want him to see all this stuff. _

_''Isn't it amazing Mac''. Jason beamed. ''My bro's the best, look at all these gorgeous chicks and I fucking can't wait to watch these dvd's they look awesome. You don't know how hard it is not having woman contact, this is the closet you can get'' Jason said excitedly. _

_Mac scanned the array of Pornographic material, he really wasn't the kind of guy to take interest in this stuff, but he had to admit, it was pretty hard not having women contact since he was used to woman swooning on him and his handsome looks. _

_''Yeah... its nice jay'' Mac said with a hint of hesitation._

_''Well, Mac my best bud'' Jay said whilst wrapping one arm around his shoulder. _

_''Its your lucky day, you're going to be sharing these with me'' Jason beamed as he passed Mac half of his stash._

_Mac was going to decline the offer and just offer them back to jason when a voice inside his head said ''fuck it, you're not doing anything wrong, you haven't got laid in ages and your only a man''._

_Mac accepted the gift with pleasure and offered Jason a warm smile._

_''Thanks Jay, you're a good mate.''Mac smiled. _

_''No probs mate, anyways imma go now and try these out, have fun''Jason said with a wink and got off the bed and walked off. _

_Flashbacks end. _

Since that day, Mac never actually read them properly, he just took a quick glance at them and as for the DVD'S he didn't look at them at all. But, he didn't throw them away. When he met Clair and they bought their first house together, he stashed them in a secret place she couldn't see and when she passed away and he bought a new house, the Pornographic material came with , he remembered where they were and stumbled into his rummaged through his wardrobe for the back off it and there it was, a cream box filled with Porn DVD'S and Mags. He grinned like a cheshire cat and said:

''This night should be fun''.

He stumbled back into his living room with the box in hand, and set himself and the box on the floor in front of the 50inch surround sound television. He opened the box and picked up the first magazine he came to. On the front, it had a woman who was half naked with her hands covering her breast. Excited, Mac flipped through the Magazine and smiled.

''Fuck, she is gorgeous''. Said Mac and he suddenly thought who the picture reminded him off. The woman in the Magazine has brown curly hair, tanned skin and beaming green eyes.

''Stella''. Mac sighed.

After Mac flipped through half the magazine he got bored and decided to put on the DVD. He picked up the first one he came to.

Heart racing with excitement he put the DVD in the DVD player and sat on his couch with a beer in hand (which was his 9th ) and waited for the film to start.

Suddenly a woman appeared and started stripping her clothes off like a stripper would.

Mac smiled, he was drunk now and no idea what he was doing. He felt his groin tighten as the woman on the screen started playing with herself.

Suddenly, he moved his hand slowly down to his waking member and began to rub it in slow motions.

''mmmm''. Mac moaned.

As the movie continued he continued to stroke himself on top of jeans until he felt painfully erect.

He placed his beer down and undid his button to his pants and then the zipper. He then pulled his jeans down to reveal Calvin Klein Black Tight Boxers and he undid the buttons and pulled his hard, 9inch, erect shaft out.

He sighed as the cool New York air hit his acing shaft.

He began to run his fingers up at down his cock at a slow place, almost teasing his self and then he wrapped his hand around the base and began to masturbate in a slow pace whilst his eyes firmly glued to the TV screen. What he didn't know was someone coming to visit him.

Meanwhile.

Stella Bonasera was in the elevator going to visit her best friend/partner Mac Taylor's apartment to see if he was alright. She knew he was run down,stressed and exhausted because she felt the same way. The case was tough and needed a lot of attention and they just closed it off that night and she sighed with relief but made a mental note to see if Mac was truly ok, because we all know he doesn't show his emotions.

Finally she arrived at his door but stopped short as she heard a faint noise of moaning. She listened carefully and suddenly came to the realisation that he might be hurt or in grabbed his spare key she had incase of emergency's out of her Gucci handbag and stuck it in the lock and opened the door and rushed inside.

She stopped short in her tracks when she came face to face with a very drunk and passed out Mac Taylor and his television. He was slummed down on the couch in a awkward position, cock out and still fully erect, red with rawness of no release and his TV booming moaning noises from a couple having sex .

Stella suddenly felt very embarrassed and scolded her self for invading his privacy like this but she also couldn't look away. His dick was the biggest she had ever seen and it was a little bit thick too but not overly so. She then glanced over to the kitchen, which on the counter stood 9 brown bottles of beer.

'_oh god, he has drowned his sorrows in beer, because of the case. Damn it Mac why couldn't you just speak to me'._Stella thought to herself.

Suddenly Mac arose from his little nap he was having and came face to face with a still stunned Stella.

''S-s-s tella i-s-s th-a-a-t you''? Mac slurred looking at her through hazed eyes.

''Yes Mac, and what the hell are you doing''. Stella almost shouted.

Mac suddenly became away of the fact that he had his cock out and the porn dvd still playing in front of Stella. He quickly stuffed his still bulging dick into his boxers and clicked the TV off. His dick was very noticeable through his boxers. It was outlined and tenting his boxers. To save further embarrassment Stella tossed him a cushion off the couch and asked him to place it on his lap.

''S-t-ella w-hat youu doing here?'' Mac asked.

'' I came to see if you was alright after the pretty hard case we had these past few days, but it seems you have once again drowned your sorrows in the beer. What the hell Mac, why can't you just talk to us''?

''I didn't want to do that Stella, I wanted a couple of beers and I found some old porn things from my marine days, i'm a big boy Stella in more ways than one'' Mac grinned pointing to his still erect cock.''i can look after my self you know''.

'' eugh Mac, I really didn't need to see you engage in a sexual act on yourself''.

Mac walked over to her with a smile on his face.

''Maybe you did Stell, that's why u came here.''Mac winked and said. ''You're so gorgeous Stella'' and with that he started kissing her neck.

Stella tried to fight back a moan but it failed miserably, she didn't want to enjoy Mac's ministrations but she has secretly had feelings for him that have grown over the years and now he was kissing her neck in a seductive way.

''mmm come on Stell, come with me to the bedroom and help me get rid of this raging hard-on''. Mac moaned against her skin.

A voice inside Stella's head screamed NO don't go, he was drunk but she just had to go with him.

They proceeded to the bedroom, hungrily taking each others clothes of on the way. Once inside, Stella decided against foreplay and just get to the main event. She reached over to his bed side table looking for a Condom. She didn't expect to find once since she had a incline Mac hadn't got laid since Peyton but she actually found one witch wasn't out of date. She ripped the packet open and rolled It on his impressive length and then positioned herself over him and sank down onto his cock.

''mmmmm'' Mac moaned. ''God Stella, you feel amazing so tight and wet'' Mac half moaned and slurred.

''Oh...Oh..fuck..Yeah''. Stella panted whilst riding him like a bull.

Mac reached up in front off him to gently grab at Stella's breast, massaging them and making her nipples stand in hard peaks.

''OH..OH... yeah baby thats it, Stella i'm going to cum''. Mac warned her.

''Me too Mac come with me''. Stella panted.

Mac shooted his cream in the condom and stella showered his dick with her cum.

''MMM''. Stella sighed and flopped down on Mac's chest. She heard soft snoring and realised his intense orgasm must of wore him wormed down his body to his now soft penis and removed the cum filled condom and threw it in the bin. She then snuggled up with him and drifted off to a deep slumber.


	2. Morning after the night before

It was the morning after the night before and Mac woke up at 5pm with a hangover he hadn't had this bad since he was In the Marines. His head felt like a head of nails and his tummy was doing backflips. He then noticed someones warm skin up against his own and a pair of breast's pushed up against his chest the head of brown curls sprawled onto his chest and soft snoring coming from the beautiful woman beside of him.

_What the hell, why is Stella here in my bed ,sleeping and naked? Mac thought. _

_And i'm naked aswell, what the hell happened last night ! Mac thought _

He tried to recall what happened the night before.

_Ok, I remember coming home, having a couple of beers and then sitting on the couch, the rest was a blur. But I do remember coming to bed, but not with Stella. Mac thought confused. _

Suddenly, the woman beside of him grunted and then stirred and looked up and came face to face with the gorgeous man in front of her.

''mmm... morning''. Stella smiled lazily whilst stroking his scar.

''Morning Stella, not being rude or anything but what are you doing in my apartment, naked and was sleeping?

Stella sat up right and a faint blush appeared in her face, suddenly she couldn't look Mac in the eyes.

''um...''. Stella began whilst clearing her throat.'' Don't you remember last night''. Stella asked hoped she didn't forget that they had amazing sex last night.

'' All I remember was drinking a couple of beers and passing out on the couch. I then faintly remember going to bed but not with you''. Mac replied equally embarrassed now.

''um.. Mac we both woke up naked. Come on your not that stupid''. Stella said.

'' We had sex, but why? Stella please can u explain why u came into my apartment in the first place and how you got into my bed. Because i'm really confused right now''. Mac asked.

''OK, right well I came too see if you was ok because we had a pretty hard case and you looked really stressed. Anyways, when I got to your apartment the door was locked and I heard some moaning coming from the TV, I thought you were hurt so I got your spare key out of my bag and opened the door with it and then...''.Stella said whilst getting to the point of the porn. Her face was crimson now, so she turned her head and said.:

''you was on your couch, passed out with umm... your penis out and a pornographic film was on the TV''. Said with a whisper.

''What? Mac asked, just wanting to clarify what he might of heard right.

Stella turned to face him.

''You were masturbating to porn Mac''. Stella said slightly annoyed that Mac made her say it again.

Mac's face turned a deep shade of red, he was so just wanted the world to eat him up whole.

''Oh my god Stella, i'm so sorry, I had no idea what I was doing. I was so drunk I guess.'' Mac said whilst looking at the ground''.

''I figured that out Mac, there were 9 empty bottles on the counter''. Stella sighed.

''I feel ashamed of my self Stella, i shouldn't of confined in the drink''. Mac also sighed.

Stella gently placed a warm hand on his cheek.

''Mac… you know i'm always here for you we have known each other for over a decade, i'm pretty sure you could tell me anything you want by now''. Stella said gently.

Mac looked at her with his gorgeous greeny blue eyes .''I know Stell, thanks for being here for me, you're a great friend''. Mac smiled and gently put his arms round her and pulled her into a warm hug. Once they separated Stella looked at Mac with a evil grin on her face.

''What's with the smile Stella''? Mac asked confused.

''I was just wondering why you had Porn in the first place, you don't seem like the type of guy to enjoy it ''. Stella winked.

''oh gosh Stella i'm not, it was when i was in the Marines and a old friend of mine's brother sent him them and he gave me half of his stash, it was hard not having woman contact and porn was the closet thing to it''. Mac said in all honesty.

''Oh.. ok.. but tell me Mac, why did you keep them then until this day?''. Stella said with a smile.

'' I don't really know to be honest''. Mac shrugged.

''Mac, you're a guy, i bet you read this stuff from time to time. its pretty hot if i do say so my self''. Stella winked.

''Stella i swear i don't''. Mac said.

''Yeah, yeah what ever. ill remember that next time i walk in on you wanking your self like a bunny ''. Stella said.

Mac's mouth dropped, he was shocked at what Stella just had he heard her mouth utter such dirty words, but at the same time, it was quite a turn on. He could feel his member starting to rise and quickly thought of something to make it go down.

''.! Mac shrieked.

Stella started laughing soon Mac joined in, after they stopped Mac looked at her with a grin of his own.

'' Stella, was i um… did i perform last night?''. Mac asked

'' All i can say Mac is…''Stella whispered and leaned into his ear. '' You was amazing and i defiantly wouldn't complain''. She whispered and licked his ear lobe.

Mac moaned, his ego was boosted to the top now cause of Stella and his dick was as stiff as a board.

''Well Stella, since we both have the day off , i think i have a lot of loving to catch up on. But this time sober what do you say''.Mac said and leaned forward and kissed her lips passionately.

''I'd love to handsome''. Stella said whilst getting her self ready for there sexual union to start...


End file.
